Tomorrow
by godessoftrees
Summary: Harry has trouble getting over the events of OoTP. Someone comes to tell him he's not alone. Songfic to Avril Lavigne's Tomorrow.


A/N: I posted this on SIYE on 10/18/2005. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling. The song 'Tomorrow' belongs to Avril Lavigne. I own only what is not familiar.

**Tomorrow**

Ginny Weasley woke up crying, for the fifteenth time that summer. Ever since the Third Task at the Triwizard Tournament, she had been having nightmares worse than ever. No one knew how to stop them. Once Ginny had returned to Hogwarts, they had lessened. But now that Sirius Black had died, and she had seen Voldemort for the second time, they were worse than ever before.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

Molly Weasley kept telling her daughter that the nightmares would eventually stop. _That's what she said after the Chamber, too,_ Ginny thought to herself. Ginny knew that the nightmares wouldn't completely stop until Voldemort had been defeated.

Ginny wanted to believe her mother. She wanted to believe that everything _would_ be ok. But Ginny knew that no one knew that it would be, not even Professor Dumbledore.

Ginny had always known that the final battle would be between Voldemort and Harry Potter, and as much as Ginny wanted to believe everyone and say that Harry would live, she couldn't do that. Ginny couldn't believe what anyone said anymore.

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today_

Ginny wished everyone would stop being so confident in Harry. Every time they said things were going to be one way, they turned out to be the opposite. _Mum said my first year at Hogwarts would be the best,_ Ginny thought bitterly. Indeed it had been the best; almost dying was Ginny's favorite hobby now.

Ginny wanted to say that Harry would be ok. But if she said it, then he would die, and it would be her fault. Harry could have died trying to save her. _Why did he save me? Not because he loves me. Because I'm Ron's baby sister,_ Ginny spat the words out in her mind. _I'll try to believe everyone, not today._

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
Tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow (tomorrow)  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow  
Is a different day (tomorrow)_

Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat. He wasn't surprised to feel wetness on his cheeks. Harry didn't know why he kept on living like this. Why should he have to? _Why don't I just end it all now,_ Harry asked himself. He didn't believe that tomorrow would be better, like everyone else. The closest thing he ever had to a father, a brother, was dead, and everyone wanted him to move on, just like that. Like it was the easiest thing in the world.

_I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow. Probably the same. I don't know what to say to anyone, why can't they just see that and leave me alone,_ Harry screamed at himself. The image of Mrs. Weasley's head filled his mind, she was repeating the words she spoke to Ron and Hermione Granger every day, "Tomorrow is a different day." _That doesn't mean it's going to be any better than today,_ Harry thought bitterly.

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
Just don't_

Everything had always been up to Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore, not Harry, who defeated Voldemort and kept the Sorcerer's Stone safe, Harry merely bought him time. It was Dumbledore who sent Fawkes to come save Harry from the Chamber and sent him Gryffindor's sword. It was Dumbledore who fought with Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic, Harry had been possessed. But now it was up to Harry. Harry was the one who had to kill Voldemort, not Dumbledore, not Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry.

Harry would defeat Voldemort, he had to, and he knew that. But after that, Harry didn't think he would want to do anything for the wizarding world again. Harry just wanted to be a normal teenager with a normal life. Not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
Not today, today, today, today, today_

Harry didn't know if time would help ease Sirius's passing. All he wanted was to be alone. Everyone seemed to think that if they left him alone for a second he would kill himself. _Maybe if they left me alone then I could get over him,_ Harry thought, though he knew it wasn't true. _Maybe it isn't too late._

_Ohhhhh  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
Tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow (tomorrow)  
I don't know what to say,  
Tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow  
Is a different day_

Ginny walked down the hall, wiping the tears from her eyes. She saw the light on from underneath the door. Tentatively, she knocked, not knowing what to expect next.

Harry heard the knock on his door, groaning he pulled himself from the bed and opened the door. The moment he saw her his heart stopped.

"What do you want?" Harry asked sharply. Ginny pushed past him and sat down on his bed, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to let you push me away like you do the others, Harry. We care about you. We're just trying to help-"

"I don't need your help. I don't need your sympathy. Sirius is dead. That's it. I know that I can't change that. So I don't need you coming in here, trying to make me get over him." Harry snapped.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare push me away! I'm not trying to make you get over him. But you need to know that you aren't the only one who cared about Sirius. No one sees how the Chamber has affected me, how it's still affecting me today. No one, but Sirius. He would talk to me for hours, just listening to what I had to say, and letting me cry. And that's what you need right now. You need to let everything out. If you keep everything bottled up inside you, you'll…you'll…"

"Ginny, it's not my fault that no one understands-"

"I understand, Harry! You can talk to me! I've seen Voldemort, he's possessed me. I almost lost my life because of him, and you have too. And now we both lost Sirius, and you need to know that you can talk to me." Ginny burst out.

Harry shook his head, sitting down on the bed with his back against the wall, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's not fair that he had to go. If Voldemort wants me, why did he have to get his Death Eaters to kill him. I swear I'll kill Bellatrix if it's the last thing I do!" Harry couldn't look at Ginny, he hated crying and didn't want anyone to see it, especially not her.

"No you won't. Sirius wouldn't want you to become a murderer for him. Become an Auror so that you can put her in Azkaban where she belongs, give her back to the Dementors, don't kill her. Your mom, your dad, Sirius, they wouldn't want you to become a murderer." Ginny spoke softly, all of the fight out of her voice as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry looked up at her, he reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. Before he knew what was happening his face drew nearer and nearer to hers.

_Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
And I know, I'm not ready  
Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
Maybe tomorrow_

Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah yeah yeah  
And I know, I'm not ready  
Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
Maybe tomorrow

"I'm not ready to get over him." He whispered.

"I know. I'm not asking you to." Ginny replied.

Harry closed the distance between them as their lips met. The whole world disappeared around them. And for the first time since Sirius's death, Harry forgot about everything, all the pain and suffering in the world, all the innocent deaths, everything.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I wanna believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today_

As Ginny left, she finally had faith that everything _would_ be ok. She had finally told Harry that she loved him, and he loved her. Together they could get through this. Things wouldn't be better today…

_Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change_

"Tomorrow it may change."


End file.
